Me, Myself, and My Conscience
by Flying Green Flamingo
Summary: Crummy title, whatever. RaeXBB Read summary inside. I acpet flames. If you want to read a story, not like it, THEN waste you time flaming it, thats all your choice and your time you are wasting, so go ahead. OneShot I guess... Ratings just to be safe.


Me, Myself, and My Conscience 

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

About the story: Yes, I'm well aware that the plot here isn't as _thoughtful _as it could possibly be, but I felt like writing and you all are the ones who have to suffer my (insert word here) writing, assuming I'm graced with readers who have no idea what-so-ever what they are getting themselves into. I thought I would do something a little different than the usual "Happily Ever After" theme and let you guys (looks around to see if anyone is REALLY there) decide in your imaginations what the ending will be.  
Well, enough of my blabbering and a summary actually ABOUT the story: Raven is reflecting on some current things and some how gets along the lines of how cruel she can be to everyone at the T-Tower (and to the Raven fans, there is no bashing, just inner guilt. I personally think Raven is one of the best characters, so I as a fan, wouldn't disrespect her in such a manner). Her conscience gets to her and she ends up spending forever in her room (and she doesn't do this normally?) to think. And so on. If you are really that interested, keep reading.

And so you know, this is the only chapter I am putting on here (meaning when you are at the very last words on this page, its over). What can I say? I don't update as much as I should.

P.S. I made the note above bold just incase anyone who doesn't want to read my blabbering will see the ever-so-important note I have made.

P.S.S Last thing I swear!

"Bleh"Talking

'Bleh'Thinking

(AN: Bleh)My interruption…what? You get the story, you get the Authors Notes too!

Raven's POV (Point Of View)

With a shaking hand, I lit numerous candles in my room. This is my attempt at making my room warmer-if possible, due to the dark, unwelcoming colors and absolutely NO lights on. Believe it or not, the candles work-Maybe not as much as I would like, but they still work. And that's better than nothing.

I sat on my bed and wrapped my thick blanket around me. It was hard to believe how cold it could get at night in the summer (AN: I don't CARE if it's not cold at night in the summer, right now it is).

I held my breath as I heard a conversation in the hallway. Yes, it was painful, but at that moment I wanted to hear all I could. Call me nosey, but it wasn't like I was listening to Robin tell Cyborg something deeply personal. They were talking about me. It went something like this according to the voices:

_Robin: Beast Boy, I know sometimes she can do things that are a little…upsetting, but try to understand from her point of view._

_Beast Boy: I try Robin, I really do! And I try to let these things go with out getting upset, but its harder when… (Sigh) Never mind… (Opens door)_

_Cyborg: Wait! What? It's harder when what? _

_Beast Boy: Nothing…_

_Cyborg: Come on, Man! You're pulling a Raven! Open up to us, it's okay. It's US. Me and Robin. We're cool._

_Beast Boy: (big sigh) I don't wanna' talk about it…_

_Robin: Yes you do! Now come on. We only want to make this easier on you. We want to understand why this is affecting you a lot harder than us._

_Beast Boy: (Even BIGGER sigh) Well…Raven's…different. And I don't mean she's creepy, either. Just…different. (Ooh's are heard from Robin and Cyborg)_

_Cyborg: (low voice) I think I know where this is going-_

_Beast Boy: No. No, you don't. You think you do, but you don't. _

_Cyborg: Yes. Yes, I do. I think I do, and I do. _

_Robin: WHAT?_

_Cyborg: (Squeaky, girly, high pitched voice) Our little boy is growing up! Garfield (AN: That's Beast Boy's REAL name) has a crush on RAAAAAVEEEEN! _

_**SLAP!**_

_Beast Boy: Shut _up!_ Her door's _right_ there! She'll hear you!_

_Cyborg: Geeze! Why'd you slap me?_

_Beast Boy: Cause you deserved it._

_Cyborg: DID NOT!_

_Robin: Guys chill! (sigh) Now, Beast Boy, this is true?_

_Beast Boy: Yeeesss. Gosh, you make me sound like a criminal._

_Robin: Wowie Zowie! (AN: Out of character, I know. I did that on purpose. Robin has many sides to him!)_

_(Long Pause)_

_Beast Boy: Well (obviously weirded out)…if you guys don't mind, I'm just gonna head to my room for the night. _

_Robin: Just…try not to let this all get you down. We all know she can't show emotions, and what she says isn't intentional. Who knows? She could feel the same for you._

_Beast Boy: (Laughs sarcastically) No. I don't think so. If she did, I'd be the luckiest guy in the world. But I don't think she does. I'm not exactly what you might call "Prince Charming". _

_Cyborg: Hey, man, it could be worse!_

_(Uncomfortable pause)_

_Beast Boy: Good night. (Closes door)_

_Cyborg: Hmm. Who woulda' thunk it?_

_Robin: You know what? I think Raven likes him too._

_Cyborg: Lets hope so… (Walks down hall with Robin) _

'Well. This is defiantly interesting' I think as I sit on my bed. Then I recall what had happened before I came to my cold room. I remember I was reading one of my Edgar Alan Poe books when I heard someone enter the living room. It wasn't Cyborg. He was sitting lazily on the floor, doing nothing. What a splendid way to spend your time. It wasn't Robin. He was also in the living room, sorting through some villain files and what not. So it was either Starfire or Beast Boy. I looked up and saw Beast Boy walking in then sitting a few feet away from me. Cyborg greets him and they start some conversation as I continue reading. After a little while-not long enough if you ask me-Beast Boy turns to me to ask me some sort of question. I can see he is hesitating on whether to interrupt me or leave me be, then he turns his head to the side as if looking for some answer from someone. He then turns back to me as if given some sort of signal and softly calls my name. I blow up at him for interrupting me once again. I told him that if I wanted to be bothered with stupid questions, I would go to some Trivia game. With my statement said, I leave the room to once again be enclosed by the shadows of my room.

'That seems a little…mean.' I think to myself. **'Well it should, because it is.'** Replied my conscience, **'You should go talk to him. Tell him you're sorry. Better yet, explain to him _why_ you are always so cruel to him.'**

I sighed. 'I'm not capable of doing that. My powers will get in the way as always.' I think bitterly to my conscience. 'There is no way that I will ever be able to talk to him with out something blowing up.'

**'Now, now. I think you are just saying that because you know he has a crush on you and you don't want to admit that you feel the same way to him as he does to you. You don't want to get hurt again. We both know that your powers ONCE kept you from feeling emotions and what not. But you've worked hard on that, and now you CAN afford to be yourself. To let your emotions out. To chuck that mirror of yours out the window! To be able to have a crush on Beast Boy and have everyone know about it! Go talk to him. And if you don't, I'll eat away at your brain until there is nothing left but guilt!'**,My conscience practically sang to me.

My eye twitched at how weird my conscience was. "Is everyone's conscience like mine?" I wondered out loud.

Soon after my conscience's little episode, I got myself ready to go into Beast Boy's room. I DO like him. And I'm not a coward who denies it!

**End Raven's POV. Regular POV (AN: I change POV's a lot)**

Raven opened her door and walked to Beast Boy's room. She felt confident and strong. Well, she did until she actually got to his door.

'I'm not a coward. I can do this. I'm not a coward. I can do this. It's just a simple talk. And the very first time I tell someone how I feel. But he likes me too. So, there's no reason to be nervous.' She thought to herself.

**'Remember all the gu-i-lt!' **Taunted Raven's conscience.

'Hush _up_!' Raven retorted as she slowly raised her fist to the cold metal door with the name "Beast Boy" printed on it. She knocked on the door. To her surprise Beast Boy opened it really fast, almost as if he had been waiting for her to knock on it. She just shrugged it off as she met his gaze from behind the door.

"Uh, hi Beast Boy. Can I…Can I come in?" She asked him with more feeling in her monotone voice than usual.

"Um, sure." He answered as he stepped aside.

When Raven entered and sat on his bed as he had suggested (AN: I didn't write that he had suggested her to sit on his bed, but he did, so there.) as he sat next to her. She could tell his smile was forced.

"Why do you do that?" She asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Beast Boy asked with fake confusion in his voice.

"That. Why do you smile when you don't want to?" She replied.

At first, Beast boy didn't say anything. "I'm kinda surprised you noticed."

"Hasn't everyone else?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, you're the first. Most people just assume I smile because I want to. I just figured I could hide what I'm feeling better if I smiled. That's normally the case." He answered.

"Wow, I'm shocked you hide your feelings. You seem like someone who confides in someone else instinctively." Raven said as she pulled her legs under her. Then she asked, "Why would you hide what you felt?"

"Same reason you do, mostly. I'm afraid of what some people may think of my feelings, so I just don't always express them."

Raven thought about this. "Why are you afraid of what I may think of how you feel?" She questioned, YET AGAIN.

At this, Beast Boy flushed. "I don't know." He looked at the ground for a little then looked back up at Raven. "What was it you wanted?"

Snapping back to reality and her purpose of even coming to him, she answered with, "I wanted to apologize for earlier when I snapped at you. I was just…in deep thought and I thought you were going to ask me some stupid question like "Hey, wanna play Stankball?" or something."

"Oh. Well, that's okay, Raven." He tried to say before he was cut off.

"No it's not, Beast Boy! Stop defending me in your own case! I'm always acting cruel and shallow to you and everyone else here and it's not faire. I really am sorry. You all mean the world to me. I just wish that I could actually _play _Stank Ball with you. And hang out with you without blowing something up." She admitted as she looked to the ground. She mentally slapped herself for realizing that she said she wanted to do all these things with HIM and not the rest of the Titans.

"Haven't you been working on that a lot though? I thought you fixed it." Beast Boy wondered.

"Well, I guess I did. But I'm just afraid that I'm…wrong" She confessed.

Beast Boy put his hand on Raven's shoulder and smiled. "It's okay if you're wrong sometimes Raven. We all are at least once in our lives."

She looked up at him shocked. That was the wisest thing she ever heard him say! Sure, it wasn't _that_ wise, but still, coming from him! "How is it, that most of what you say has such bad timing, but here, you can say the smartest thing?" She asked in wonder.

Beast Boy just smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Gee, thanks. Maybe I should write an advice book or something, huh?" He joked. "But I still want you to do things with us, Raven. And I understand that you're scared that something might happen, but you can have help with it, you know. And if you don't want the others to know, I can help you. You know, like a secret or some contraption like that. And you-"

Beast Boy was cut off when Raven leaned forward and hugged him. (AN: Haha! Bet you all thought she was gonna kiss him, huh?) He just kinda sat there for a minute, dumbstruck. Then, with a little electrical burst feeling (AN: You know the one! Where you're really happy) inside, he smiled and hugged her back (AN: Unlike in Spellbound!). They just sat there like that for awhile because they waned to.

Raven nuzzled her face into his neck/shoulder and said, "You know, I over heard you conversation in the hallway with Robin and Cyborg."

Beast Boy froze, even though he wasn't moving to begin with, he still froze. He would have broken the hug to look at her and try to explain himself but-like I said-he was frozen. (AN: And you'll never guess what? He was FROZEN. Everyone is bedazzled)

"And I want you to know," Raven continued, "that I feel the same as you." At this point, she broke away from him and looked him in the eyes. She then realized how beautiful his eyes were, and how much emotion fell into them. She gave a small smile as she saw his stunned face.

"What a relief!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he gave a sigh of non other than relief.

Raven leaned forward and kissed Beast Boy lips. He-of course!-kissed back.

Raven pulled back from him to grasp at air. Her smile turned into a grin as she saw his dazed face, grinning like he won the world. And to him, he really _did_ win the world….

Awww, how cheesy. Yeah, yeah, go ahead, tell me its corny, I don't care.

And YES! I admit it, I didn't leave the ending up to your imaginations. And YES! I admit that I made the ending a "Happily Ever After" ending. I don't care. And I'm not gonna say "NO FLAMES!" because I really don't care. If you didn't like the story, oh well. If you're wasting your time on flaming a story you don't like, that's YOUR fault and YOUR time. Not mine. Besides, it gives me something to read.

Please Review. If you don't want to, I understand. Keep in mind I JUST started this story at like…. 10:00, so it may be stupid.

Later Dayz,

Flying Green Flamingo


End file.
